


Confessions

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Derek Hale, Dating, Drabble, M/M, Supportive Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the words struggle, accompany, and relieve.  Also features Asexual Derek!





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Since I am ace, and I headcanon Derek as ace a lot of times, and would like to see more ace representation in fics, I decided to make today’s [challenge](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) about Derek being ace.
> 
> As usual, you can find Smowkie's drabbles [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles).
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/172350893404/man-im-enjoying-the-consent-week-with-the)

“I thought after this-” Stiles began, but was interrupted.

“I’m ace,” Derek blurted out, then snapped his mouth shut. He struggled to keep his breathing steady. 

“Okay,” Stiles said. “I’m cool with that.”

“I-what?” 

Stiles smiled softly.  “I suspected, and seriously, Derek.  We  _ never _ have to have sex and I’d still be the happiest man alive.”

Derek still hesitated.

“I will only do whatever you want, Derek.  I swear.” Stiles voice was steady, no hint of a lie, and Derek nodded. “Would you like to accompany me back to my place for some cuddles?” 

Derek smiled, relieved, and nodded again.


End file.
